peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 March 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-03-31 ;Comments *From a series of Peel compilations by Mark. This one is called The Fall 81. *He comments: "Awesome – I discovered The Fall through John Peel in 1979 as a sixteen year old and the world was changed forever. I captured these two sessions for myself (I can remember the anticipation with which I waited to push the record button) and now for posterity. The tape has accompanied me through life (sounds like it sometimes!) as have the band. Other highlights include Sugar Minot – as likewise Reggae would not have penetrated my senses (and perhaps the charts – Sugar Minott, Musical Youth, Althea and Donna!) without Peel. I share his love for this music and miss it being given air time, especially now Mark Lemar’s R2 show has gone. Who else would ever have played Babies on Razorblades – and would he have played it if he knew it was Jonathan King? He appears not to know as I didn’t until I just looked it up on the net." Sessions *Fall, #2. Recorded 1978-11-27, first broadcast 06 December 1978, repeat. *Fall, #4. Recorded 1981-03-24, first broadcast. Both sessions available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Castle Music). Tracklisting *Dreamboys: 'Bela Lugosi’s Birthday' perhaps from the show of 30 March 1981 *Fall: 'Lie Dream Of A Casino Soul' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Well up to expectations, that.') *Sugar Minott: 'Chant A Psalms (LP-African Girl)' (Black Roots Music) :(JP: 'You may not agree with me, of course, but to me it's interesting that every time you hear 'Good Thing Going' played on the radio during the daytime, it sounds much better than anything else you've heard for about half an hour beforehand.') *Fall: 'Put Away' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I've been trying to persuade Chris Lycett, the Captain Audio of the K registration yellow Cortina set, that we ought to get the Fall in every couple of months or so for a session. He's not convinced, but I shall continue to work on him.') *Delmonts: 'So It's Not To Be (7 inch)' (Rational) *Babies On Razorblades: 'The Times They Are A Changing' As Mark notes, this is Jonathan King under yet another name, and he also has a point about whether JP would have played it if he had known the real artist. An unsourced Peel quote on Wikipedia goes thus: "Jonathan is always entertaining to read and listen to, but I suspect his actual contribution to the music business has been greatly exaggerated, mostly by himself. Sure, he discovered Genesis, 10 cc, and the Bay City Rollers. If you have been around as long as Jonathan and myself, you are bound to make the odd discovery - though most of them would have made it without you. Little tends to be said about all the acts we discovered who sank without trace." Extra info: Peel played a new version of the Dodgems' "Lord Lucan Is Missing" near the start of the 19 June 1980 show and expressed mock astonishment that it had been produced by Jonathan King. *Fall: 'Hip Priest' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Like To Blow' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'C n C Hassle Schmuck' (Peel Session) *Birthday Party: 'A Dead Song (LP-Prayers On Fire' (4AD) :(JP: 'Sounding a bit Pere Ubu-ish these days.') *Theatre Of Hate: 'Rebel Without A Brain (7 inch)' (Burning Rome) :(JP: 'I think I may have to listen to that a few more times before I learn to love it with an all-consuming passion.') *Neonbabies: 'Blaue Augen (LP-Neonbabies)' (Good Noise) *Fall: 'Mess Of My' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Middlemass' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'No Xmas for John Quays' (Peel Session) *Out On Blue Six: 'Party Mood (7 inch)' (Burning Rooms) File ;Name *The Fall 81 ;Length *01:00:10 (from 03:11 or 06:25 depending on which show the Dreamboys came from). ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?nijkcqmyytj ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)